


If You Don't Ask Me To Stay

by stealthestars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Knitting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals Spiker Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Ushijima/Tendou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Schweiden Adlers Setter Kageyama Tobio, Secret Relationship, Soft volleyball boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthestars/pseuds/stealthestars
Summary: Kageyama Tobio’s world has always consisted of one thing: volleyball.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205
Collections: HQ Smutty Fluff-mas Exchange





	If You Don't Ask Me To Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcliche/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for [beefyboihinata!](https://twitter.com/beefyboihinata) I hope it's to your liking sdiufhgdisfg 
> 
> This is my first time writing Kagehina or really anything involving these two at all but I am Super Soft for these dummies.
> 
> "Sleep in half the day just for old times' sake,  
> I won't ask you to wait if you don't ask me to stay...  
> And the heart I know I'm breakin' is my own,  
> To leave the warmest bed I've ever known.  
> We could call it even,  
> Even though I'm leavin',  
> And I'll be yours for the weekend."
> 
> -"Tis the Damn Season", Taylor Swift

Kageyama Tobio’s world has always consisted of one thing: volleyball.

Ever since he was a child that’s all he’s thought about day and night. 

There’s very little that can shake him out of this all consuming obsession, even as he reaches adulthood and starts to play on the professional level. 

Eat, sleep, breathe, volleyball. 

He’s never wanted for anything else in his life but to become better at setting. Faster at serving. Jumping higher and spiking harder. 

The ever present _hunger_ to be on the court for as long as possible.

And yet, as Hinata sinks down onto him while the fading light of the setting sun over the city bathes his body in deep red and purple hues, volleyball is the furthest thing from Kageyama’s mind.

It happens like this. 

One snowy day in January, the Schweiden Adlers play the EJP Raijins and crumble in a brutal 2 to 1 loss. Suna Rintaro and Tatsuki Washio stuff their shots at every turn and Kageyama is fuming when the dust finally settles, angry with himself for not providing his team with the shots they needed and disappointed that he allowed the pressure to pull him under.

Somehow he’s become even _more_ critical of himself in his adult years, especially now that he has a real shot at earning a spot on the national team in the next Summer Olympics. Hoshiumi says he needs to learn how to chill out a bit. 

To be honest, he’s probably right. Old habits die hard.

He’s already thinking ahead to what he wants to do differently at the next game when the whole world is abruptly turned on its axis with a simple, innocent question from Ushijima Wakatoshi of all people. 

“Isn’t that Hinata Shouyou?” 

Kageyama’s head whips around to where Ushijima is pointing and-

Familiar brown eyes burn holes through him from the stands and Kageyama’s mouth goes bone dry in an instant. 

It’s been a while since he’s been on the receiving end of _that_ stare. Years in fact, and yet it still leaves him feeling as small and angry as it always did. 

It crawls under his skin and festers as he goes through his cool down stretches, filling him with an even deeper sense of doubt and frustration that only grows the longer he puts this off. He bows low to Hirugami and the coaches, apologizing for failing to play like he should have, and promises to practice even harder so they’ll win the next game. 

Hinata is waiting for him when he finally steps outside of the arena and Kageyama feels the cold winter air freeze in his lungs. 

He has a knitted hat tugged down low over his ears to hide his recognizable orange hair and his stocky, thickly muscled frame is hidden beneath a puffy winter coat, but Kageyama would recognize him anywhere. He wonders why he’s even here, almost three hours away from the Black Jackals’ home base in Osaka, when he doesn’t seem to have any reason to be. 

Did Hoshiumi invite him to come watch them play? 

Probably not considering Hoshiumi had taken off with Heiwajima and Sokolov to find something to eat almost twenty minutes ago, while Hinata stands in the snow and waits.

For him.

Kageyama’s boots crunch in the snow as he crosses the mostly empty courtyard, his sweatshirt hood tugged up over his head and a mask on his face to keep any straggling fans from recognizing him. Hinata doesn’t even flinch, standing his ground as his former setter finally comes to a stop and stares down his nose at him.

Things have changed so much since high school. 

The silence between them is tense, almost stifling in the snowy emptiness of the court. 

And then Hinata is reaching out for him and tugging him in until Kageyama’s face is pressed into a broad shoulder, the warm wool of his jacket soft against his skin. 

“Kageyama, you idiot,” he sighs and Kageyama grunts in feeble protest, hands coming up to grip at Hinata’s elbows. They stay like that for a minute until Kageyama feels like he can breathe again, and he’s grateful for the mask that hopefully hides most of the embarrassed red flush on his face. 

It’s been such a long time since he’s gotten overwhelmed like that. Kageyama isn’t sure what even triggered this. He’s lost games before. Many in fact in his years of playing volleyball. 

There’s no reason for him to be this upset. His other teammates have already gone out to have some fun or back to their hotel rooms to rest, and yet here he is being comforted by a competitor like a baby.

Hinata studies him, then reaches up to brush the snow off the top of Kageyama’s head. Kageyama still has several inches on him and yet with a single motion Hinata reminds him how much he’s grown since high school, both physically and mentally. 

Can Kageyama say the same about himself?

“It’s okay to be upset, y’know. Losing sucks,” the orange haired spiker hums, and Kageyama can’t help but snort at how simplistic that statement is. 

Hinata punches him in the side as the snort gives way to chuckling, which transforms into full throated laughter. 

“What are you, twelve?” he sniggers, dodging the next swinging fist with ease. He takes a few steps backwards to put himself out of range and then feels his stomach drop when his foot slips right out from under him in the wet snow. Hinata reflexively reaches out to help and they both go tumbling to the ground with Kageyama on his back and Hinata sprawled across him like a lead weight. 

Kageyama groans as the dampness starts to sink into his clothes, reaching up to rub at the sore spot where he’d hit his head on the hard cement ground. Hinata’s hat has fallen off along with Kageyama’s mask and hood and Kageyama goes still as he takes in the sight of the other man on top of him, his face flush pink from the cold and the sudden fall. 

They’re so close he can almost count the freckles Hinata had collected from his years playing volleyball in the hot Brazillian sun, dusted across his nose and cheeks like constellations. Snowflakes are collecting in his hair, stark white against the brilliant orange strands. 

Kageyama is struck by how truly beautiful he is. 

“Are you okay?” His voice sounds foreign even to his own ears with how soft it is. He mimics Hinata’s earlier movement and brushes the snow from the top of his head, smirking when this makes Hinata blush anew. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Hinata grouses, moving to get up only to be stopped by Kageyama grabbing his wrists. They stare at each other for a long moment suspended in time before Hinata casts a furtive glance around, checking to see if there’s anyone nearby. 

They’re thankfully, blissfully alone in the snowy courtyard, the only two idiots left hanging around in the cold after a game long since ended. 

“Shouyou.”

Hinata’s eyes slide back to him and Kageyama waits, thumb stroking absently across the delicate inside of Hinata’s wrist. The spiker pouts and then sighs, breath fogging thickly in front of him.

“Bakayama.”

His lips are cold when they finally press against Kageyama’s own and the setter hums absently, releasing one of Hinata’s arms so he can slide his fingers into thick, unruly orange hair and pull him closer. It feels like it’s been an eternity since he last got to enjoy this and he’s going to make it last for as long as possible. 

He licks across the seam of Hinata’s mouth and grins into the kiss when he’s allowed inside, tipping his head to get a better angle to explore as much as he can reach. Hinata tastes like the cola he must have been drinking during the game and Kageyama chases the flavor with his tongue, licking it away until all he can find is himself in every corner. He nips his lower lip when he finally breaks apart, delighted when he sees the familiar heat smoldering in those brassy brown eyes. 

“Do you have to go back tonight?” he asks, slipping his fingers through Hinata’s hair and down to rub circles into the back of his neck. 

_Stay with me._

Hinata grins down at him and shakes his head vigorously before pressing his forehead against Kageyama’s. 

“My train doesn’t leave until tomorrow.”

 _For as long as you’ll have me._

And that’s how they ended up back in Kageyama’s hotel room with the sun setting low over the horizon and Kageyama’s cock sinking deep into Hinata’s tight, eager body. It had finally stopped snowing and the clouds parted just in time for the fading light to glitter across the white powder blanketing the entire city in quiet white flakes. 

He’s so tired from the game earlier, aching from the stinging loss, and sore from his fall on the ground, and he doesn’t resist when Hinata strips him bare and shoves him back into the bed. Only watches as Hinata divests himself of his own clothes and crawls up and over him. 

“Just lie back and watch me win this one,” Hinata teases breathlessly as he fingers himself open, slapping Kageyama’s hands away whenever he reaches up to try and help. He’s absolutely gorgeous like this, commanding and in control, thighs straining around Kageyama’s hips and abdominal muscles flexing invitingly with each and every breath. 

And when he finally sinks down on him the voices filling his head with criticism and reproach simply cease to exist. 

Hinata kisses him like fury this time and Kageyama groans, resisting the impossibly strong hand pinning his wrists to the bedspread. His tired body burns with pleasure and he bucks his hips up as best as he can with his limited leverage only to be denied by Hinata planting his palm against Kageyama’s stomach and pressing him down into the bed. 

The fading sunlight throws every inch of Hinata into sharp relief and Kageyama drinks his fill of him, gasping for air every time Hinata sinks back down on his aching cock. He’s so tight and wet and Kageyama decides he never wants this moment to end.

Not for the first time he hopes that one day they might play on the same team again because as much as he loves their battles on the court, nothing will ever compare to the thrill of having Hinata Shouyou by his side. Their bodies move together as naturally as breathing and Kageyama closes his eyes against the pleasure building in the pit of his belly, focusing on the points where Hinata’s skin touches his own. 

The world goes out of focus when Kageyama comes, arching his hips and orgasming deep inside of Hinata in hot, sticky waves. He can feel Hinata spasm and clench around him as he hits his own peak and groans, arching his back against the hand still pushing against his stomach. His wrists are suddenly free and he doesn’t hesitate to reach out to Hinata and pull him down against his chest, burying his face in sweaty orange hair to inhale the soft, familiar scent of strawberry shampoo. 

They stay like that for a while, curled up together and just enjoying the afterglow. 

Eventually they pry themselves apart to shower and Kageyama almost falls asleep standing up during his, tired and dopey from exertion. He doesn’t even bother with finding his pajamas and just drops down onto the bed with his towel still wrapped around his waist, blinking blearily at Hinata seated beside him.

The orange haired man is staring at the knitting needles in his hands and there’s a distinct difference between the neat, tight rows Kageyama made and the loose, inexperienced ones Hinata had completed while Kageyama was in the shower.

“I was actually making that for someone, you know,” he snickers, elbowing Hinata in the side. “Ushijima-san asked me if I’d make a scarf as a Christmas gift for his husband.”

Hinata flails in protest and Kageyama takes the opportunity to steal it back, smirking at Hinata. The smaller man pouts back at him, clearly put out by Kageyama’s teasing.

“You’ve been doing this for years, I’m still just a beginner. We can’t all be perfect all the time, idiot Tobio,” he grouses and flops noisily down onto the bed, pillowing his cheek on Kageyama’s thigh despite his grumpy tone. Kageyama just snickers and carefully untangles the few messy loops Hinata had made in the soft purple wool. 

He’d picked up knitting back in high school after learning Fukurodani’s setter knitted as a hobby to help with his hand eye coordination. Kageyama had always admired Akaashi’s precise way of setting and decided to give it a try, only to discover he actually sort of liked it. Karasuno benefited greatly from it in the form of many a hand made sweater, hat, and scarf over the years. 

Now his new team reaps the benefits, though he was surprised when Ushijima approached him to actually _request_ something. Tendou looked best in purple he insisted, and then tried to pay Kageyama, which he had absolutely refused. 

If anything the project is blessing in disguise because he’s honestly running out of ideas for new things to make for his team. One can only have so many pot holders before it’s just too many pot holders, and Romero’s new baby girl would be coming into the world with an enormous collection of crocheted stuffed animals already ready and waiting for her. 

“You just gotta practice more. It’s really not that hard,” Kageyama titters, lightly smacking Hinata’s cheek to get his attention. Hinata jolts up and glares daggers at him, rubbing at his face and looking fit to pick a fight.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and spreads his legs, patting the bed between them in silent invitation. It’s a moment before Hinata grasps what he means but he eventually takes the hint and crawls between them, slowly leaning back against Kageyama’s chest with only a small squawk of protest when Kageyama gets impatient and yanks him down the rest of the way.

“Now just watch me do it, you dummy. It’s really not that difficult,” he growls in Hinata’s ear, grinning just a little bit when that makes Hinata quiver. Hinata’s only wearing a pair of tight blue shorts and all that bare, tempting skin is doing wonders to distract the setter from what he’s trying to accomplish here. 

So he rests his chin on Hinata’s shoulder, curls his arms around his offensively attractive boyfriend, and tries to focus on the task at hand, going as slow as he can manage to show Hinata the motions of the needles. 

“It’s all about precision, like volleyball. You can’t get sloppy about your spikes just because you want to go fast or you’ll end up out of bounds,” he explains, looping the yarn around the needle and guiding it through the loop. He’d picked a really soft, royal purple yarn for this project and it glides like butter over the smooth metal. 

He continues that way for a few minutes until he feels Hinata starting to nod off against him and sighs, leaning back further so the position might be a little less uncomfortable for the smaller man. Kageyama sneaks a peek down at him and sure enough Hinata’s eyes are closed, head tipped back against Kageyama’s broad shoulder.

There are dark circles under his eyes and Kageyama wonders how early he’d been up to go through his daily training routine and still have the time to catch a train out to arrive in time for Kageyama’s game. He sets the knitting project aside and turns off the bedside lamp with a soft snick, carefully sliding his leg out from under Hinata so as not to wake the exhausted spiker. 

Kageyama tosses his towel aside and then retrieves the comforter from the end of the bed. The curtains are still wide open and the moon has started to rise, large and full in the clear night sky. It bathes the room in an eerie white glow, casting deep shadows across the sleeping man beside him. He’s once again reminded of how beautiful Hinata Shouyou is, and how stupidly lucky Kageyama had been to get to him first before he’d inevitably caught the eyes of so many others. 

He curls up on his side and tugs Hinata to his chest, nuzzling his face into the nape of Hinata’s neck and breathing in the warm smell of his skin. He fits so nicely in Kageyama’s arms and it stings knowing he’s going to have to leave again tomorrow. 

It turns out chasing your dreams can suck sometimes. 

But perhaps it isn’t all bad if it means he gets to play volleyball and still be with Hinata.

Kageyama Tobio’s world has always consisted of one thing: volleyball. But sometimes, especially when he’s lying in bed curled around a particularly feisty orange haired wing spiker, Kageyama forgets about volleyball for just a few sweet, peaceful moments.

Eat, sleep, breathe... Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter over at [@ushitendous](https://twitter.com/ushitendous)!
> 
> Sorry if this is OOC or super cheesy, corny, sappy. Kagehina just brings out the big romantic sap in me. 
> 
> The Kageyama knitting thing was inspired by this super cute [TikTok!](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJpbUvGB/)


End file.
